the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Progressives
The Progressives are a Gem faction on Mars. They use The Fortress as their base of operations. Their insignia consists of a red rectangle with a broken pink diamond in the middle, and three diamonds around it in the same order as the current Diamond Authority insignia. Many of the Progressives wear a uniform unique to the faction with a red rectangle on the front, and many of those that don't still wear a red rectangle somewhere on their outfit, in honor of the late Hessonite. Members Current * Tiger's Eye: The current leader of the Progressives. She is a Chalcedony that fought for Homeworld during the Rebellion, under Hessonite's command. * Yellow Sapphire: A Sapphire that aided Hessonite during the Rebellion. She is currently a general and strategist in the Progressive military. * Yellow Sapphire's Pearl: A Pearl that was made for Yellow Sapphire. She still loyally serves Yellow Sapphire despite being under no pressure to do so, not even from Yellow Sapphire herself. * Pezzottaite: A former member of Pink Zirconia's Court, who left after repeated arguments with Pink Zirconia. She currently works as a mercenary for the Progressives. * Chrome Tourmaline: A Tourmaline that was rogue before meeting Pezzottaite. The two became close friends and joined the Progressives at the same time. She builds gem-powered contraptions for the Progressives. * Red Jasper and Smoky Quartz: A pair of Quartz soldiers that fought for Homeworld during the Rebellion, under Hessonite's command. * Amethyst (Nose Gem): An Amethyst made on Earth that had fled to Mars during the Rebellion. * Carnelian: A Chalcedony that predates the Rebellion. She fought for Homeworld under Hessonite's command. * Other Gems: There are various members of the Progressives that were seen as background characters in The Forgotten Planet, but do not currently warrant their own page. ** A pink Jade and a Ruby were shown chatting. ** A Sphene was shown selling data cards. ** A pink Pearl was shown offering a mercenary service to Basalt, presumably involving fusion. ** A defective Butterfly Wing Jasper was shown guiding Basalt and Crazy Lace through the Emergency Kindergarten, before pulling the former away from Tiger Iron's exit hole. Allies * Basalt: An off-color Obsidian from Earth. While she doesn't consider herself a member of the Progressives, she nonetheless works for them. * Crazy Lace Agate: A slightly defective Agate and Basalt's closest friend. Similar to Basalt, she works with the Progressives but is not considered a formal member. * Cubic Zirconia: A Homeworld Gem sent to Earth, Cubic Zirconia's mission is to search for functional non-rebel Gems and return them to Homeworld. She brings all the refugees she finds to The Fortress. Former * Hessonite: The founder and original leader of the Progressives. She was accidentally shattered in an encounter with Aqua Aura Quartz, after which Tiger's Eye took her place as leader. * Melanite: A jaded Garnet that was Hessonite's lover prior to her shattering. She formally left the Progressives because the group refused to avenge Hessonite's death, much less agree with her claims that their former leader was murdered. Ideals The Progressives, as a group, are convinced that Homeworld's government just would not work on Mars. For this reason, they have adopted a form of government similar to capitalism on Earth, complete with its own form of currency. According to Tiger's Eye, the Progressives aim to control all of Mars, considering such to be what's best for the planet's Gem inhabitants. The Progressives are considerably more tolerant towards off-colors than Homeworld is. Defective Gems are accepted (though some stigma still surrounds them) and cross-Gem fusions are allowed--provided that the fusion is for a practical scenario. Despite Hessonite secretly supporting such and never explicitly banning it, the Progressives currently forbid casual fusion. Modified Gems of all varieties are frowned upon by the faction due to their "mutated" nature, and the implication that they chose to be modified. The Progressives have a wide range of punishments, each one fitting the severity of the crime. Because of the finite number of Gems on Mars, shattering and exile are not used by the Progressives as a punishment. Minor offenses, such as vandalism, are punished with fines, while more serious criminals are incarcerated. The most severe punishment for a crime used to be permanent bubbling; however, since the arrival of Chrome Tourmaline and shattering of Hessonite, the most serious offenders are now put in Gem-powered tools and weapons. Property Current * The Fortress: The Progressives use Yellow Diamond's former outpost as their base of operations. * Inert Gemstones: Small, colored rocks that can fit comfortably in a typical Gem's hand. They are used as form of currency throughout the Fortress. The Progressives have an unknown amount of inert gemstones in their possession, but their total "value" is likely in the millions, if not higher. * Data Cards: Simple, rectangular cards that are an antiquated form of Gem technology. While the other factions and even some independent Gems also have access to data cards, the Progressives have far more than any other faction due to some of their members actively producing them. Many Progressives keep data cards for personal use. Relations Chameleon Diamond's Court Despite the fact many of the Progressives don't believe in Chameleon Diamond's existence and dislike the many modified Gems in her court, the two factions are informal allies. Martian Loyalists The Progressives and the Martian Loyalists are sworn enemies, and consider themselves to be at war with one another. Pink Zirconia's Court The Progressives and Pink Zirconia's court have a relation that is neutral at best. Their relationship has been strained since Tiger's Eye took over the Progressives, as she has strongly negative opinions of the faction's leader. Watchers Due to their close relationship with the Martian Loyalists, the Progressives consider the Watchers to be their enemies. However, they haven't taken direct action against the faction since Hessonite's shattering. Tiger's Eye states that it is because attacking the Watchers has only been problematic under Hessonite's rule, though many of the Progressives have long deduced there is something more sinister going on behind the scenes. Category:Factions Category:Groups